theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Connor Newman
Connor Adam Newman (né McAvoy) was portrayed by twins Brady and Cooper Friedman since August 12, 2013. Connor is now portrayed by twins Michael and Nolan Webb. Biography Connor Newman is the son of Adam Newman and Chelsea Lawson. He was believed to be the son of Dylan McAvoy due to Chelsea lying about his true paternity. Currently both Dylan and Adam know that Connor is indeed Adam's son. He was born on August 12, 2013 and delivered by Dylan on the same day that Dylan and Chelsea were married. He was named after Dylan's father, Terrence Connor McAvoy. He has one half-brother, Johnny Abbott. Connor was conceived shortly after Adam and Chelsea reconciled, following a rough patch in their marriage due to the loss of her pregnancy (a baby who would have been named Riley) and Adam's constant dependence on Sharon Newman. Despite the reconciliation and lingering feelings between the two, the marriage fell apart again due to his inability to give up Newman Enterprises. Chelsea never shared the news of her second pregnancy with Adam and continued to keep him in the dark about their child by claiming Dylan as the father. Initially she tried many times to tell Adam about the pregnancy, but after being interrupted each time, predominantly by Sharon, she kept the news to herself. Chelsea became afraid that if Adam knew about her pregnancy, he would take their child away from her, so Chloe Mitchell convinced Chelsea to find a fake baby daddy for her child. Throughout the pregnancy, Chelsea worried that Adam would find out the truth and showed remorse for lying to Dylan, but nevertheless she kept the secret of Connor's true paternity to herself. Chelsea's parents, Jeffrey and Anita figured out her secret and know the truth about Connor, but she managed to convince them to keep quiet by paying them off. Adam's sister, Victoria Newman Abbott also knows the truth about Connor's paternity, but Chelsea managed to convince Victoria to keep quiet, by agreeing to keep Chloe away from Victoria's husband, Billy Abbott and reminding Victoria of how she gave her son, Johnny to Billy and Victoria to raise. Victoria visits Chelsea and Connor soon after he is born and apologizes to Chelsea for threatening to tell the truth about his paternity. She promises Chelsea that she will keep the secret. A week after he's born, Chelsea and Dylan take Connor to the hospital for a check up. The doctor tells Chelsea and Dylan that she noticed some unusual findings on Connor's routine eye exam. There were issues with the responsiveness of Connor's pupils - he may have inherited a degenerative eye disorder called retinitis pigmentosa, which could cause blindness. This disorder runs in Adam's side of the family through his mother, Hope Adams Wilson, who eventually went blind from the disease. Dylan wrongly assumes the disease was inherited from his side of the family. He goes to On The Boulevard to reflect on the situation and runs into Billy. Dylan tells Billy about the eye disease that Connor may have inherited unaware that Adam entered the restaurant and overheard their conversation. Adam puts the pieces together and realizes that Connor is his son. He heads off to confront Chelsea about hiding their son from him. Dylan walks in on them arguing and demands to know the purpose of Adam's visit and Chelsea is forced to come clean to Dylan, that he is not Connor's biological father. Dylan leaves the loft upset and is missing for days. He eventually shows up at Avery Clark's apartment on the day of her wedding to Nicholas Newman. Meanwhile, Chloe helps Chelsea look for Dylan. Chloe advises Chelsea to run away with Connor, but Chelsea refuses. Instead she goes to talk to Adam to appeal for her place in Connor's life. Chelsea admits to Adam that he is Connor's biological father after she makes him promise that he won't take Connor away from her. However after finding out the truth, Adam goes back on his promise and tells Chelsea he plans on changing Connor's name and getting full custody of their son. Dylan returns to the loft and asks Chelsea for a divorce. Dylan and Chelsea fight and Dylan asks for some time alone to say goodbye to Connor. Chelsea leaves and while Dylan is saying goodbye, it begins to thunderstorm, flaring up his PTSD and he takes off with Connor. Meanwhile Adam shares the news with his father, Victor Newman that he has a son, but he makes it clear he does not want Victor to be a part of his son's life. Chelsea is frantic when she discovers Connor missing and reports his disappearance to the police. Adam comes to the loft to see Connor and when Chelsea informs him that Dylan has taken their son, he leaves to search for Connor on his own. Avery, Adam and Chelsea are able to track Dylan down to the cabin Avery and Dylan shared together. Avery manages to talk Dylan down, who is experiencing a PTSD episode, and Connor is returned to his parents. Adam and Chelsea take Connor to be checked out by a doctor. The doctor said Connor is in perfect health and would just need to eat and get a good night's sleep after the ordeal. Adam tries to take Connor home with him but Chelsea won't let him. Adam relents and says he won't take Connor away from Chelsea as long as she and Connor move in with him. Chelsea agrees and she and Connor move in with Adam. The next day when Adam and Chelsea visit the specialist, he tells them that Connor will go blind but not because of retinitis pigmentosa. Connor does not have the eye disease, but his imminent blindness is most likely the cause of damage in his corneas due to a traumatic birth. Upon further examination by an eye specialist, Connor is officially diagnosed with Peters Anomaly. He requires an immediate cornea transplant to save his vision. Billy and Chloe decided to donate Delia's corneas to Connor, to save his eyesight. Chloe had initially refused to donate any of her daughter's organs, but when she realized it would result in her best friend's son being able to see and changed her mind. Adam had a paternity test performed and the results confirmed that he is Connor's biological father. After the confirmation of paternity, Adam had Connor's last name changed to Newman, he established his paternal rights, added his name to Connor's birth certificate (while removing Dylan's), and terminated Dylan's paternal rights. At Connor's christening, his name was legally changed to Connor Adam Newman. Jack Abbott and Chloe Mitchell were made his godparents and Jacks also became Connnor's legal guardian. Relationships Parents *Adam Newman (father) *Chelsea Lawson (mother) Siblings *Johnny Abbott (maternal half-brother) *Riley Newman (brother; deceased) Grandparents *Victor Newman (paternal grandfather) *Hope Adams Wilson (paternal grandmother) *Jeffrey Bardwell (maternal grandfather) *Anita Lawson (maternal grandmother) *Nikki Newman (step paternal grandmother) Aunts/Uncles *Victoria Newman Abbott (half-paternal aunt) *Nicholas Newman (half-paternal uncle) *Abby Carlton Newman (half-paternal aunt) Cousins *Reed Hellstrom (paternal) *Cassie Newman (adoptive paternal) *Noah Newman (paternal) *Summer Newman (paternal) *Faith Newman (paternal) Videos Category:Kids Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Newman family Category:Miller family